jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hondo Ohnaka
Hondo Ohnaka war zur Zeit der Klonkriege der Anführer einer Bande von Weequay-Piraten. Er nahm den Separatisten-Führer Dooku gefangen, um von der Republik ein Lösegeld zu erzwingen. Um noch mehr Geld zu bekommen, nahm er auch die zur Prüfung der Wahrheit von Hondos Aussagen geschickten Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi gefangen. Nach mehreren Fluchtversuchen scheiterte jedoch die Lösegeldübergabe, da sein Stellvertreter Turk Falso ihn verriet. Allerdings floh Dooku durch die Deaktivierung des Stromnetzes durch die republikanischen Truppen, während die Jedi den Planeten mit der Einwilligung Ohnakas verließen. Im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege war Hondo mit seinen Piraten auch auf Welten wie Felucia auf Raubzügen unterwegs und half der Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing bei einer Falle für Mace Windu. Hondo besaß einen kowakianischen Echsenaffen namens Pilf Mukmuk. Biografie Frühe Jahre Hondo Ohnaka wurde als Sohn armer Schwindler auf Sriluur geboren. Schon früh wurde er von seinen Eltern an Priester des Gottes Quay verkauft. Weil er sich wie ein Sklave behandelt fühlte und das nicht länger ertragen konnte, floh er mit einem gestohlenen Schiff aus der Sklaverei zum Planeten Boonta. Dort arbeitete er als Mundschenk für den Hutten Porla, welchem er verriet, dass die Gewürzschmuggler des Verbrecherlords von der Republik bezahlt wurden. Nachdem dieser ihn zu seinem Assistenten ernannt hatte und so an Einfluss gewonnen hatte, floh er mit anderen Anhängern des Hutten und verschiedenen gestohlenen Fahrzeugen, darunter Starhawk-Speederbikes, WLO-5 Speederpanzern und Waffen nach Florrum, wo sie eine Basis aufbauten.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer Während dieser Zeit lernte er auch die Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing kennen, mit der er eine lose Beziehung begann und welche er schwer respektierte. Auch mit Jango Fett machte er in den Jahren vor den Klonkriegen Bekanntschaft. Hondo stahl seine Stiefel von einem corellianischen Piraten und seine Jacke von einem Wroonianer. In den ersten Jahren seiner Bande eskortierten sie Raumschiffe oder transportierten Passagiere. Gefangennahme von Dooku left|thumb|Hondo und seine Bande. Während der Klonkriege entdeckten Hondo Ohnaka und seine Piratenbande auf dem Planeten Vanqor den Solarsegler des schiffsbrüchigen Anführers der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, Graf Dooku. Wenig später traf Ohnaka auch auf den Grafen persönlich, den er dazu einlud, ihn für eine Gegenleistung zum sechs Parsecs entfernten Planeten Florrum zu fliegen. Nachdem der Separatistenführer eingewilligt hatte, wurde er von Hondo Ohnaka geradewegs zu einem Piratennest auf Florrum geführt, wo sie Dooku endgültig überwältigten. Aufgrund des Umstandes, dass Ohnakas treu ergebener kowakianischer Echsenaffe Pilf Mukmuk sein Lichtschwert ergriffen hatte und dutzende Piraten die Gewehre auf ihn richteten, musste sich der Sith-Lord schließlich geschlagen geben und wurde in eine Zelle gebracht, wo ihm Energiefesseln angelegt wurden. Wohl wissend, dass ihm der Anführer der separatistischen Droidenarmee ins Netz gegangen war, nahm Hondo Ohnaka über eine Hologramm-Übertragung Kontakt mit dem Obersten Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik, Palpatine, auf. Ohnaka forderte für die Auslieferung Dookus ein Lösegeld in Form einer Gewürz-Lieferung im Wert von einer Millionen Credits. Um seinen Forderungen Nachdruck zu verleihen, drohte Ohnaka damit, den Rat der Separatisten über die Gefangennahme ihres Anführers zu informieren und diesem die gleichen Forderungen stellen. Jedoch zeigte sich der Kanzler kooperativ, indem er zunächst die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker nach Florrum schickte, um Ohnakas Aussagen überprüfen zu lassen, und anschließend Senator Kharrus sowie Repräsentant Jar Jar Binks zur Überlieferung des Lösegeldes in einem unbewaffneten Diplomatenschiff entsandte. Gescheiterte Lösegeldübergabe thumb|Hondo erwischt Anakin bei einem Fluchtversuch. Als diese angekommen waren, bot er den Jedi einen Drink an und erzählte ihm eine Lügengeschichte über die Gefangennahme Dookus. Nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatten, dass sich Dooku auch wirklich in der Händen der Piraten befand, lud er sie zu einem Bankett ein. Er meinte, dass zu einem Weequay-Bankett auch ein Getränk gehöre. Unter diesem Vorwand gab er ihnen zwei gefüllte Becher, in die zuvor jedoch Schlafmittel getan worden waren. Sie stießen gemeinsam an, bevor die Jedi bewusstlos wurden und von seinen Kumpanen in Dookus Zelle gebracht wurden, um sie ebenfalls gegen ein Lösegeld der Republik auszuliefern. Nach einem ersten Fluchtversuch erklärte er ihnen, dass es für ihn nur ums Geschäft und nicht um seine persönliche Meinung ginge und die Flucht ihre Freilassung nur verzögern würde. Kurz darauf berichtete ihm jedoch Turk Falso, dass sie die Republik hintergangen habe und eine Armee geschickt habe. Deshalb entschied er, die Jedi als Strafe für die angebliche Entsendung der Truppen foltern zu lassen. Turk schickte er jedoch mit den Panzern weg, damit jener die Feinde besiegen konnte. Allerdings ahnte er nicht, dass sein Stellvertreter ihn verraten hatte, da er mit dem Gewürz vom Planeten fliehen wollte. left|thumb|Hondo wird von den Jedi als Geisel genommen. Während der von den Weequays als unterhaltsam empfundene Folter wurde jedoch die Stromversorgung der Basis beendet. Somit war es Obi-Wan und Anakin möglich, sich aus der Folter zu befreien und Hondo Ohnaka zu überwältigen, während Dooku die Flucht ergreifen konnte. Da kurz darauf Jar Jar und die Einheit Klone auftauchten, ließen sie den Piratenanführer frei. Hondo Ohnaka zeigte sich ebenso überrascht wie gerührt darüber, dass die Jedi keine Gedanken an daran verschwendeten, ihn und seine Kameraden zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Stattdessen behielten die Jedi die Gewürz-Lieferung und verließen Florrum in Frieden. Obi-Wan gab Hondo jedoch den Rat, den Planeten zu verlassen, da Dooku jetzt wusste, dass sich die Piraten auf Florrum befanden. Später bemerkte er, dass Turk von Dooku getötet worden war, wusste jedoch nichts von der Verschwörung. Landung von Shahan Alama Hunting the Hunters: „You bring unwanted attention to our little world here, bounty hunter.“ Später wurde der Weequay-Kopfgeldjäger Shahan Alama über Florrum von einem separatistischen Schiff verfolgt, nachdem er sich gegen den Anführer seiner vorherigen Gruppe gewandt hatte. Da der Captain des Schiffes wusste, dass Dooku von der dort lebenden Piratenbande früher gefangen genommen worden war und sich rächen wollte, vermutete er, dass Alama der Bande auch angehörte und eröffnete das Feuer auf ihn, weshalb er auf den Planeten floh. Kurz darauf untersuchte eine Gruppe der Republik den Kampfort, wobei Klon-Kommandant Bly seinem General berichtete, dass ein weequayanisches Schiff abgestürzt sei. Deshalb machten sie sich mit einem Kanonenboot auf den Weg, um den Planeten genauer zu untersuchen. Dabei entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen der Republik, der Konföderation und Alama, wobei Alamas Schiff von Blys Kanonenboot abgeschossen wurde und notlandete. Nachdem er einige Zeit durch die Wüstenlandschaft gelaufen war, traf er Hondo, welcher ihn einlud, in ihr Hospital zu gehen und so lange zu bleiben, wie er wollte.Hunting the Hunters Plünderung auf Felucia Im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege weitete Ohnaka mit seiner Piratenbande und der Acushnet ihre Beutezüge bis auf entlegene Welten wie Felucia aus. Als sie sich auf Felucia nierderließen, entdeckten die Weequay-Piraten dort bald eine Ansammlung von Farmern, denen Hondo nun ihre Ernterträge abnehmen wollte. Doch als er für seinen Raub mit seinen Leuten das Dorf erreichte, wurden die Piraten durch mehrer Kopfgeldjäger – Sugi, Seripas, Embo und Rumi Paramita – aufgehalten, die die Farmer beschützen wollten. Als die Situation zu eskalieren drohte, erschienen auch Anakin und Obi-Wan auf der Bildfläche, was Hondo dazu veranlasste Verhandlungen aufzunehmen. Allerdings wollte der Weequay-Anführer nicht auf seine sicher geglaubte Beute verzichten, was er den Jedi auch mitteilte und deren Angebot einer großzügigen Bezahlung für einen Transport weg von Felucia ausschlug. Dennoch ließ er vorerst von einem Raubzug ab und kehrte mit seiner Bande zu der Acushnet und ihrem Lager zurück. Dort entspannte sich Hondo und ließ auch seine Leute ihren Geschäften nachgehen, doch wollte er nicht zu sorglos sein und ließ daher regelmäßig eigene Scouts das Dorf der Bauern überwachen. thumb|Hondo kämpft mit einem [[Elektrostab gegen Anakin Skywalker.]] Schließlich erhielt er Meldung, dass einer der Scouts bereits seit längerem überfällig sei und sich auch nicht mehr meldete. Daher ließ er die Piratenbande kampfbereit machen und schickte diese auf Swoops aus, um die Farmer endgültig zu erledigen und sich der Ernte zu sichern. Er selbst begab sich an Bord eines Panzerfahrzeugs und fuhr damit ebenfalls in Richtung des Dorfes. Doch anstatt sich direkt in Richtung des Kampfgeschehens zu begeben, steuerte er den Panzer auf ein Plateau oberhalb der Gebäude und beobachtete von dort den Kampf - bei dem die Piraten durch Dorfbewohner, die in der Zwischenzeit von den Jedi ausgebildet worden waren, und den Kopfgeldjägern zurückgeschlagen wurden. Schließlich entschloss sich Hondo, bei dem Kampf mitzumischen und eröffnete das Feuer mit seinem Panzer und traf mit mehreren Schüssen das Schlachtgetümmel. Dadurch schaltete er unter anderem die Kopfgeldjäger Rumi Paramita und Embo aus, doch war nur wenige Augenblicke später Anakin Skywalker an Hondos Fahrzeug angelangt, wodurch sich Hondo zum Kampf gezwungen sah. Mit Hilfe eines Elektrostabs duellierte er sich mit dem Jedi und konnte einige Zeit standhalten - teilweise auch durch die Unterstützung seines Echsenaffens, der Anakin ablenkte. doch schlussendlich gelang es Skywalker, den Weequay zu überrumpeln und vom Plateau zu stoßen, wo sich Hondo gerade noch an der Kante festklammern konnte. In dieser tödlichen Situation gab Hondo auf und bat den Jedi um Hilfe, welche dieser ihm auch gewährte. Doch kaum hatte er Hondo heraufgezogen, schubste dieser den Jedi geradewegs in die Schusslinie des Panzers, wo der Echsenaffe auf ihn feuerte. Es gelang Skywalker dem Schuss zu entgehen, wodurch er jedoch vom Plateau fiel und Hondo eine Möglichkeit zu Flucht ließ, welche dieser auch nutzte. Gemeinsam mit dem Rest seiner Mannschaft verließ er Felucia auf dem schnellsten Weg mit der Acushnet. Zusammenkunft mit Boba Fett left|thumb|Aurra Sing küsst Hondo Ohnaka. Eines Tages wurde Hondo in seiner Basis von der Sklave I besucht, mit der Aurra Sing und der junge Boba Fett, in Begleitung der Kopfgeldjäger Castas und Bossk, bei ihm eintrafen. Nachdem Hondo Aurra und den jungen Fett begrüßt hatte, erklärte ihm Aurra, dass sie dem jungen Fett dabei half, Rache an Jedi-Meister Mace Windu zu nehmen. Nachdem sie über Vanqor einen Sternzerstörer der Republik zerstört hatten und Windu anschließend auf der Planetenoberfläche, wo der Jedi im Wrack des Sternzerstörers nach Überlebenden gesucht hatte, gejagt hatten, war ihnen der Jedi dennoch entkommen , sodass sich Aurra und die anderen Kopfgeldjäger mit drei republikanischen Geiseln nach Florrum aufgemacht hatten, um bei Hondo erst einmal Unterschlupf zu finden. Daraufhin lud Hondo sie vorerst dazu ein, bei ihm zu bleiben und ging mit Castas und Aurra in die Bar, wo Aurra wenig später den anderen Kopfgeldjäger erschoss, da er ein unerlaubtes Kom-Gespräch geführt hatte. Schließlich willigte Hondo ein, Aurra und ihren Verbündeten zu helfen und Windu nach Florrum zu locken, wollte jedoch eigentlich nichts mit den Jedi zu tun haben. Daher überließ er die Ausführung des Planes voll und ganz dem jungen Boba und Aurra und stellte diesen nur seine Station zur Verfügung. Wenig später, während sich Hondo mit einigen seiner Leute im Hangar aufhielt, erreichten die beiden Jedi Plo Koon und Ahsoka Tano Florrum und nahmen, sobald sie gelandet waren, Kontakt mit Hondo auf. Als sie ihn ausfragten, beantwortete er bereitwillig ihre Fragen und warnte sie gleichzeitig vor Aurra, da er sich so keine Sanktionen von Seiten der Jedi erhoffte. Wenig später, nach einem kurzen Kampf in seiner Station, floh Aurra und Koon kehrte mit Boba Fett zu Hondo zurück, um den Weequay dazu zu bringen, Boba zu überzeugen, den Standort der Geiseln zu verraten. Hondo kam der Forderung nach und erklärte Boba, dass es ganz im Sinne seines Vaters wäre, die Geiseln nicht hinterhältig zu töten, was den Jungen dazu veranlasste, ihren Standort preiszugeben. So konnten die Geiseln von Ahsoka befreit werden und wenig später verließen die Jedi Florrum wieder. Aurra galt nun als Tod, und Bossk war gefangen worden, doch blieb Hondo mit seiner Piratenbande wie erhofft unversehrt. Allerdings ließ Hondo seine Leute ausschwärmen, sobald die Jedi Florrum verlassen hatten, um Aurra zu finden. In den Trümmern von Boba Fetts Schiff konnten sie die schwer verletzte Kopfgeldjägerin schließlich bergen und Hondo ließ sie gesund pflegen. Sie erholte sich erstaunlich schnell und verließ seine Piratenbande schließlich, um ihre Arbeit als Kopfgeldjägerin wieder aufzunehmen. Der Angriff der Sith-Lords In den Klonkriegen gelangte ein unbekanntes Flugobjekt in Florrums Orbit. Hondo sandte seine Männer aus, die gerade Wache hatten. Wenig später hörte er, dass sich seine Truppen den Eindringlingen angeschlossen hätten und das nun ein Schiff der Jedi ebenfalls in den Orbit eingetreten wäre. Er sprach über eine holografische Verbindung mit Obi-Wan Kenobi, dieser berichtete ihm, dass die Eindringlinge im Orbit Sith seien. Die Sith landeten auf dem Planeten, zogen einige von Ohnakas Männern auf ihre Seite, und nun kämpften Hondos loyale Männer gegen die Verräter. Hondo und die Überlebenden wurden in einen Tunnel zurückgedrängt und dann fragte Hondo nach der zweiten Jedi, Adi Gallia, die bei ihm gewesen war. Obi-Wan sagte, sie wäre tot. Hondo wirkte daraufhin äußerst betroffen. Er und Kenobi planten, sich zu trennen, damit Kenobi sich die Sith vornehmen könnte. Hondo und seine Männer wurden von den Verrätern verfolgt, als hinter ihnen der Tunnel einstürzte. Dann kam einer von Hondos Männern mit einem schweren Geschütz an und die Verräter ergaben sich und schwenkten zurück auf Hondos Seite. Gemeinsam versuchten sie, die Sith zu überwältigen, Hondo gelang es, Darth Mauls Droidenbein abzuschießen, doch die Sith gelangten in ihr Schiff. Einer von Hondos Männern schoss dem fliegenden Schiff eine Rakete hinterher, und zusammen sahen sie zu, wie das Schiff abstürzte. Als sie eine Tour machten, um das Wrack nach den Sith abzusuchen, waren diese unauffindbar, und Hondo nahm die Credits an sich, mit denen seine Männer bestochen worden waren. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Hondo Ohnaka war ein typischer Pirat: Gierig und skrupellos, wenn es darum ging, ein gutes Geschäft oder ertragreiche Beute zu machen. Doch zeichnete sich Hondo auch durch ein gutes Gespür aus, wenn es darum ging, brenzlige Situationen zu vermeiden, sodass er seine Leute nur ins Feld führte, wenn er sich seiner Überlegenheit sicher war; allerdings wurde dieses Gespür bei seinem Einsatz auf Felucia erstmals deutlich getäuscht, als die Jedi mit einer Gruppe Farmer überraschenderweise seiner Piratenbande überlegen waren. Allerdings wusste Hondo auch oft genug, wann es ratsam war, in die Defensive zu gehen und ließ sich dann gerne auf Verhandlungen ein, in denen er ein erstaunliches Geschick besaß. So war er stets darauf bedacht, sich keine Feinde zu machen, mit denen er es nicht aufnehmen konnte. Doch auch so war Hondo für einen Weequay und Piraten erstaunlich intelligent und gab sich gerne einen gepflegten Anschein. So beherrschte er ein sehr gutes Basic - für einen Weequay alles andere als selbstverständlich - und modulierte seine Stimme häufig in perfekter Weise mit den verschiedensten Emotionen. Allerdings konnte er nicht nur seine Stimme sehr gut kontrollieren, auch mit seiner Körpersprache konnte Hondo sich überlegen, unberührt oder traurig geben und so seine Gesprächspartner je nach Wunsch beeinflussen oder einschüchtern. In Hondos Arbeits- und Lebensweise lebte er wenig nach Göttern, auf die er nichts gab, doch beachtete er gerne alte Lebensweisheiten seiner Mutter, wobei er jedoch auch nach seinen eigenen Wünschen und Regeln lebte. Zu seinen weiteren Fähigkeiten zählten das Steuern von diversen Fahrzeugen und der Umgang mit verschiedenen Waffen, wie zum Beispiel dem Elektrostab, mit dem er sich selbst mit einem Jedi messen konnte. Hondo war es leid, die Mitglieder seiner Organisation immer wieder zu belehren und zu ermahnen. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Konzeptzeichnung für Hondo Ohnaka. *Hondo Ohnaka wird im englischen Original von Jim Cummings synchronisiert, der mit dieser Rolle seinen ersten Schritt ins Star Wars-Universum setzte. *Hondo Ohnakas deutsche Stimme lieh ihm der Synchronsprecher Gerald Paradies. *Hondos Aussage aus ''Kopfgeldjäger'', dass er sanft sprechen und einen großen Panzer fahren würde, könnte an das afrikanische Sprichwort „Sprich sanft und trage einen großen Knüppel und du wirst weit kommen.“ angelehnt sein, welches die amerikanische Big-Stick-Politik vertritt. Zu dieser Zeit konnten die Vereinigten Staaten den Kontinent Amerika mit ihrer Kriegsflotte einschüchtern und einnehmen, ähnlich Hondos Vorgehen auf Felucia. Quellen * * * * * *''Clone Wars - Revival'' *''Hunting the Hunters'' *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Hondo Ohnaka es:Hondo Ohnaka it:Hondo Ohnaka nl:Hondo Ohnaka pl:Hondo Ohnaka pt:Hondo Ohnaka Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Weequays Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Piraten